Superhuman
by Heart-Sam Evans-Heart
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, Sam and Finn all get into an accident and end up with super powers. Will they put them to good use or have fun? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"**Ugh" groaned Noah Puckerman as he sat out in his backyard on a Saturday afternoon, it was really hot outside infact to hot for Puck to be sitting outside. So here he was lying on his mothers lawn chair sipping a glass of lemonade whilst listening to his iPod. He was listening to some Bob Marley whilst humming away at it himself. His mother and younger sister were both away at the local swimming pool spending the day, he didn't want to go because Puck thought that it was lame and he was far to old. He placed his glass back down on the floor and placed his hands behind his head, he really did enjoy the quiet time alone. **

**After a while he slowly began to drift off asleep completely unaware of the weather's sudden change. The weather went from the total brightest to the dullest, it looked as if a storm was on the brew. That's when the thunder snapped and hit Puck light an electric bolt. BANG **

**Xxxx**

**Rachel Berry jogged along the quiet streets of the suburban area of Lima. She wore her tracksuit and carried a small bottle of water in her tiny hands. It seemed a good enough day for her to go for a run around the block. **

**It was Saturday and so she might as well, normally she would spend her Saturday doing nothing but singing her heart out to musicals that she knows of by heart. She knew that it was sad but that was just her typical everyday life, Rachel doesn't really have many friends she used to hang out with Finn during her weekends but ever since she and Finn broke up and he got with Santana again, things just haven't been the same. **

"**Aah" Rachel yelped as she heard the sound of thunder coming from the now, grey cloudy sky. Thunder and lighting was extremely scary and that was no difference for Rachel. Just as a lightening bolt hit her, she had no time to scream. BANG**

**Xxxx**

**Sam Evans sat at home lying on the couch in his living room watching Avatar for like the fifty millionth time. He really loved that film it was something he could watch over and over again. The film was just coming into it's second scene, his favourite scene when his mom interrupted him. **

"**SAM" she called, "I am going to work, please take the trash out" she shouted as she kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the front door. **

**He hated it when his mom kissed him it was just so embarrassing for him, I mean come on he is 17.**

**He quickly stood up and grabbed the trash, if he took it out now he wouldn't forget about it and then his mom couldn't moan at him for not taking the trash out. As he placed the full black bag into the big bin provided he heard a loud noise. Unsure of what it was he closed the bin over and walked back over to his front door. **

**As Sam's hand reached for the handle the lightning hit him. BANG**

**Xxxx**

**Quinn Fabray and Brittney Pierce decided to make a day of the lovely weather and went to the local park. It was actually pretty quiet considering the weather and all but it was a nice quiet. The two girls sat on a picnic blanket munching on some of Brittney's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Quinn hadn't had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches since she was just a little kid so it brought back a lot of happy memories for her.**

**Whereas Brittney on the other hand was a little kid at heart but a loveable kid. The two kids sat on the blanket eating and chatting about the latest gossip and old school memories of before they had met Santana and it was just Quinn and Brittney. **

**As the weather began to change both girls decided to think nothing of it as the weather in Lima was pretty crazy all the time. One minute it was sunny and the next a storm, speaking of a storm the girls never thought would happen during the picnic. BANG **

**Xxxx**

**Finn Hudson, star quarterback and the guy that all the girls wanted stood out on the school football field in his gear. Today was Saturday and Finn had nothing better to do so he decided that he might as well practice for the game coming up next week as the team really sucked and they could use all the help that they could get. The school was open anyway and coach Bieste said it was ok aswell. **

**He stood out on the field practicing, sweat pouring off him as if it was water that was getting poured down him. The weather was really playing up today he thought to himself. Like one minute it was bright and cheery and the next dark and gloomy and before Finn could process anything else in his mind he hit the ground with a BANG.**

**Xxxx**

**The storm was really getting bad and;**

**Noah Puckerman lay on his deck chair in his backyard unconscious.**

**Rachel Berry lay on the pavement in the middle of the street unconscious. **

**Sam Evans lay on his front porch to his house unconscious. **

**Quinn Fabray lay on the picnic blanket in the park unconscious. **

**Brittney Pierce also lay on the picnic blanket in the park unconscious.**

**Finn Hudson lay on the football field in school unconscious. **

**All six of these teens were totally unaware of what was happening to them but what they did know was that day changed their life some for good and some for bad. **

**Ok, well that was sort of the prologue there just introducing what happened. **

**Please review it will make me happy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed and subscribed to my story they really made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly :(**

PUCK

My eyes shot open ever so quickly, I remember where I was, out in my backyard but I don't remember falling asleep but I am awake now. The sky was still fairly grey as if it was going to rain outside and my head hurt really badly. Aspirin I needed aspirin, there's some in the kitchen cabinet I'll just go get some just now.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled some out of the cabinet and I still didn't get rid of the aching headache. It was worse than a migraine and let me tell you from experience it is really painful. The football was coming on soon and I knew that I had to watch that, it would help give tactics that maybe the school football team could use.

My mom and little sister walked in not to long after I sat down on the couch, they greeted me with a takeout pizza like they normally do because I was starving and mmh it was delicious.

_Ugh why does Noah have to be so lazy, he could of at least gave the house a little clean whilst we were out. _

My mom should just stop moaning and complaining all the time, I am a teenage guy what does she expect from me? To clean the house all the time and be a geek? Well there is no way in hell that, that will be happening. "Calm down mom and stop moaning I never do housework and you know that" I replied to her.

"Huh what was that Noah?" my mom asked me as if I was crazy.

I turned to look at her._ What is up with him today he is acting ever so strange, well at least stranger that usual anyways._

Ok that was the weirdest thing ever, I was looking at my mom and she just said something but her lips didn't move.

_I hope Finn is coming around later he is very cute. _

A voice that came from behind me that sounded like my sister.

"Shut up Catlin" I yelled at her. Why does she need to tell me that she has a crush on my best friend of all people.

"Huh" she said, "I didn't even say anything" was all she could say.

"Yes you did, you told me that you think Finn is cute, just keep your mouth shut and don't talk to me" I said to her, she was really starting to piss me off big time. I turned to look at her, she look well confused.

"Wh.. What I, I didn't" she said whilst blushing. _How does he know that I like Finn and I didn't tell him. What the hell is happening to him._

Okay now this is really, really freaky, Catlin didn't move her lips either just for a second there. What the hell is happening to me I need to lie down pronto.

RACHEL

I rubbed my head as I got up from where I was lying, how did I manage to be lying in the middle of the street? I obviously didn't just lie there and go for a sleep I must of fainted, it was the only logical explanation. God my head hurts so bad.

I grabbed my water bottle which was lying on the curb a few feet away from me, I must have dropped that as well. I took a drink of it curing me of my dry throat and maybe the sore head that I was having but no it didn't work.

I took a seat out on the pavement because I was starting to feel dizzy and maybe I will calm down. I looked down the road and a few kids were playing with a ball a few houses down, I smiled as it reminded me of the childhood that I never had, as a child I was always in ballet lesson, vocal lessons or some sort of lessons. I never really had time to mess around with a ball and some friends because I never had many friends just a few kids who used to live in Lima but moved away a few years ago.

One of the little kids, a boy kicked the ball and it went flying down the street, Rachel saw the ball and began to flinch as it was heading straight for her. She got up to move out of the way but she was so caught up in watching the ball approach her, wishing it would just turn to the right a little so it would miss her.

The ball continued towards her until it just swooped away to the right, now that was seriously creepy, like really creepy the way that the ball just went straight to the right. Must have been the wind that is the only logical explanation. This day just keeps getting weirder by the moment.

SAM

Sam rubbed his head lightly it was throbbing from where he hit it when he passed out. He walked back into the house to notice that Avatar was finished and was on the main menu _damn _he thought to himself, _I missed Avatar and I was enjoying that as well_.

He took a seat back on the house to get his head round what had just happened to him. It was ever so weird how he just passed out like that. The storm, he remembered the sky being grey as if a storm was coming. Sam knew he was kind of stupid but he knew it didn't take a genius to work it out that he was electrocuted especially since he was touching his front door handle, which was metal.

He checked his phone to see that he had one missed call and 6 text messages. The missed call was from his mother who was probably calling to check up on him and make sure he didn't have friends round who were trashing the house and also if he had took the trash out. He then checked his messages;

**To: Sam**

**From: Puckerman **

**Subject: Hey**

**Hey, wht u up 2? U wanna come round n play COD l8tr?**

He smiled at that it was typical Puck just wanting to play video games, he didn't mind though he was actually starting to get quite good at it anyway. Like the other day he actually bet Puck, he was so happy with himself.

**To: Sam**

**From: Finn Hudson **

**Subject: Hey Man!**

**Hey Man! U wanna hang out l8tr? :)**

Sam stared at the text for a second, everyone was wanting to hang out with him today it was kind of a good thing that made him feel good.

**To: Sam**

**From: Artie **

**Subject: !**

**Hey Sam, wht u up 2?**

Sam clicked close the text and went to the next one.

**To: Sammie 3 **

**From: Quinnie 3 **

**Subject: 3**

**Hey stranger! Jst wanted 2 knw if u were still alive since I haven't heard frm u in about a day! Xxx**

Sam chuckled slightly he loved the fact that Quinn was always so caring and was checking up on him.

**To: Sam**

**From: Puckerman **

**Subject: Hey**

**Y u nt txting me bck? **

He sighed and went to check the last message.

**To: Samie**

**From: Brittney **

**Subject: Hi hi **

**Panda Bears are cute x **

Sam quickly clicked reply to all messages before pressing play on Avatar again, he really did love that film.

QUINN

Quinn rubbed her eyes as she sat up from the picnic blanket, Brittney was still sleeping Quinn assumed and didn't want to wake her so decided to leave her sleeping.

BEEP! Her phone suddenly beeped the tone that meant she had a text message. It was from Sam.

**To: Quinnie 3**

**From: Sammie 3**

**Subject: 3**

**Haha lol. Yes I am still alive, cheers for the concern. I thnk we should hang out l8tr! xxx**

**P.S how are u? xxx**

Quinn smiled sweetly, her boyfriend was always sweet even when he was texting her. She was glad that he was alive though.

She then stood up so she could stretch her legs, _ahh _she thought to herself, _so much better_ she finished. The park was now empty and it seemed around mid-evening. Quinn decided that she should go for a little walk just down to the pond which was not to far off in the distance from where the picnic blanket was.

The water in the pond wasn't that warm but it wasn't cold at the same time it was just right. Quinn recognised its temperature when she gently placed her shoe ridden feet into the pond.

Quinn all of a sudden began to feel very weird, weird as in when you get a shock that sort of feeling it was very peculiar.

BRITTNEY

Brittney awoke to find a missing Quinn beside her, her first thought was that she may have been abducted by aliens. You never know in Lima it could be riddled with Aliens or other things like Vampires, they were very scary and whenever Brittney would watch a film with them it, she would hide underneath the covers so the vampire's couldn't get her.

Brittney quickly shook all those bad thoughts of what could of happened away as that would be the worst case scenario. Hopefully Quinn just went home, but she wouldn't leave her here alone in the park herself would she?

Brittney stood up and quickly as she could placed the contents of the picnic blanket back into the picnic basket and grabbed her phone. Sam had replied to her text.

**That's good, I'm glad u like Panda's x =p**

He was always so sweet to her, actually come to think of it everyone was sweet to her.

Brittney turned and began to walk back home to her house, she needed to get the dirty plates washed.

FINN

Finn got up from the football field, he was surprisingly not sore anywhere because he had all of his football gear on. He removed his helmet sighed, he didn't understand how he managed to collapse right in the middle of the football field.

The only reason he was on the football field in the first place was because he had to get his mind off of things ever since this drama with him and Rachel splitting up and then him wanting Quinn but Quinn wanting Sam. It all really just pissed him off.

He grabbed the ball and kicked it as hard as he could, which was surprisingly hard as the football flew across the field.

**Ok there was the second chapter. **

**I managed to introduce some hints of powers but I could introduce some of them until later chapters when it will make more sense.**

**Remember to leave a review because they make me so happy and let me know that you are enjoying my story. The more reviews = longer chapters and sooner updates. =px **


End file.
